Shades of Love
by SourPatchKid1985
Summary: It's the summer before 11th grade. Brittany Pierce struggles to come back from what has taken her so far away. Santana Lopez discovers true love but must decide between her future and the person who means the world to her.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first weekend of summer vacation for McKinley High students. The soon to be juniors of Glee club had just gotten their licenses and were fully ready to discover the joys of high school partying. The location: Amy Siam's beach house. Santana and she had been dating for six months, four hours, and eighteen minutes, well according to Amy anyway. They were a cute couple in a fool's paradise. Santana knew after the first three weeks Amy was not the girl for her. Sure she was gorgeous. Her long auburn hair stretched down to her lower back, her beautiful green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and her petite frame was cute as a button. But as they say, a bag comes with baggage. Amy was a very needy, self-absorbed, control freak who didn't understand the word 'space.' They had meant through Santana's childhood best friend Brittany Pierce. Both she and Amy danced at the same studio and although she introduced them, Santana knew from the start that her best friend hated Amy with a passion.

Santana walked into her girlfriend's house lugging three bags of ice under her naturally tanned arm into the kitchen. She glared at her best guy friend Puck who was leaning against the counter with his arm around his girlfriend as he just watched her struggle with the bags instead of helping. She heaved the ice onto the counter before grabbing a plastic red cup to fill it with Malibu Rum and Cherry Coke.

"That's right Puck, just keep ogling your girlfriend instead of helping your bestie," she shouted over the music. Puck's girlfriend and Santana's other best friend Quinn blew her a playful kiss before taking the bags of ice and putting them into the nearby freezer.

"Trust me San, we're way past the ogling stage," she laughed while rolling her eyes in the direction of her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about baby; I ogle you all the time. Hey Sexy," Puck called slapping Santana's butt in a playful matter. She and Puck had become best friends when they were just five years old. They were next door neighbors and when Brittany's family moved in across the street, the couple became a trio. As youngsters, she and Puck would always gang up on Brittany, not letting her in their secret clubs. Of course her mother yelled at her for being so mean to poor innocent Brittany, but now the trios are the best of friends. It was not until years later when Santana discovered why she was so mean to Brittany as a youngster. Brittany still gives her a hard time for it.

"Watch the hands Puckerman. You're not my type," she joked, ducking behind Quinn who took an ice cube from the bag and chucked it at her boyfriend.

The three friends mixed their drinks and caught up on what they missed in the few hours they hadn't seen each other that day. Puck informed Santana that Quinn wouldn't put out for him and Quinn retaliated by yanking the tiny hairs of the black strip going down his head. Santana thoroughly enjoyed seeing them bicker. She and Brittany often called them the Bickersons. But through all the little arguments, anyone could see the love Mr. and Mrs. Bickerson shared for one another. Moments later Finn entered the kitchen, slapping Puck a high five and kissing both Santana and Quinn on the cheek before grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"Hey San, did you hear about the fight between Mr. Schue and Ms. Sylvester at Breadsticks last night? It was brutal; she slashed all four of his tires when he and Ms. Pillsbury were having dinner," Finn voiced as he popped the cap of his beer and threw it into the garbage can.

Finn was cool guy. Santana thought he would be an even cooler guy if he wasn't dating Rachel Berry, or as Santana liked to call her 'Life's most annoying creature.' She and Rachel got along on need to get along basis.

"Yeah Brittany told me. She was leaving the dance studio next door when it happened. Ms. Sylvester tried conning her into helping," Santana said noticing her girlfriend coming her way.

"Hey Santana," she said kissing her cheek. She turned to the rest of the group, giving them a brief fake smile. Santana knew Amy didn't like her friends, but the feeling was mutual, they didn't like her either.

That was another thing Amy did to her. She called her by her full name. Yes Santana was her name, but most of her friend's called her San, Tanny, Sexy. She liked nicknames and pet names, and her girlfriend was too uptight about it. Brittany loved tormenting Amy, so whenever she got the chance, she overly exaggerated nicknames for Santana in front of her, which was quite funny.

"I brought ice," Santana stated proudly.

"Great. Rachel is looking for you, well not you really, but your autographed Adele CD to show Mercedes and Tina. I think you left it in my room," Amy bitterly said rolling her eyes.

Sighing loudly, Santana mingled her way through the crowd and onto the deck where a few friends were chatting away from the blaring music. Brittany and her obnoxious boyfriend Johnny had just arrived and were huddled in the corner having one of their frequent arguments.

"Don't start with me Brittany or I'll give you something to yell about," Johnny threatened making his girlfriend jump.

Johnny Gotti. He's 21 in the twelfth grade for the third time, Italian, and isn't known for long lasting relationships. He thinks he's tough, but if tested, Santana could crush him and his Calvin Klein jeans. Santana despised him and literally plotted ways to kill him without getting caught. He disgusted her.

Brittany was leaning against the stained deck with her bare arms folded over her chest. A stance she often held with her boyfriend because she always felt disconnected from him. Her cheeks tinged a hint of red as she listened to him throw out insults about everything and anything he could think of. He insulted the house, her friends, and what hurt the most her. She prayed that her friends couldn't hear what he was saying.

Santana felt like a blinking idiot. Her eyes were transfixed on Brittany's black tee-shirt that clung to her in all the right places with perfect fitted dark denim jeans. She did her hair exactly how Santana liked it, straightened with her front angles pulled back by a small clip; simple yet a perfect touch to create hot outfit. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but look at her best friend the way she was. Thankfully her girlfriend was nowhere in sight.

"Rachel's talking Amy's ear off. It's the best site ever. Amy keeps trying to get away, but Rachel just keeps going on and on and on," Quinn said, as she and Puck enter from the house. They wait for their friend's reaction but don't get one. They look to where their friend has all of her attention.

Once Santana realized she was gay, she also discovered she was in love with Brittany. That was why she picked on her when she was younger, she was crushing on her. Santana stayed with Amy though. Brittany refused to leave Johnny and Santana didn't want to be alone so she used Amy to replace her feelings for Brittany.

Santana never understood what Brittany saw in Johnny. He was a player who often broke Brittany's heart. Santana was usually the one she would come crying to afterwards, and she would always promise to break-up with him, but after Johnny put on the charm, Brittany always went back.

Johnny wailed his arms about, screaming what he had to say for everyone to hear. Santana watched Brittany try and calm him down, but Johnny shoved her hands away and screamed louder, bringing Brittany down in front of all her friends. Santana wanted to step in. It took all her will power not to, but last time she stepped in things took a turn for the worse.

"I don't want to be here, and I don't want you here with all these asshole guys gawking at you," Johnny seethed through gritted teeth.

"First of all, they're my friends who I've known since I was a little kid. Second, what else would you be doing tonight Johnny? Visiting Kelsey or Veronica," Brittany hissed, confronting him with new info she received from Quinn about him cheating. Although he frightened her, she still tried to stick up for herself every now and then.

"What the fuck are you implying Brittany? Don't be a stupid bitch," he snapped, poking her roughly with his pointer finger between her eyebrows.

Brittany looked up at him with watery eyes. She hated when people called her stupid, but coming from someone who was supposed to care for her hurt a lot worse.

Santana's knuckles turned white from squeezing her hands together as she watched the scene in front of her. Quinn stepped behind her, putting her hand on Santana's shoulder to comfort her.

"If he fucking touches her again I'm gonna blow Quinn. I can't take this shit anymore, I really can't," Santana said, trying to find the comfort in her friend's touch.

"Calm down San. If anything, I'll be the one to step in," Puck said through gritted teeth as he watched Johnny humiliate one of his best friends.

Johnny had a mean temper and when he went off, he went off. He got arrested at Brittany's birthday dinner for assaulting the waiter because he claimed the waiter was hitting on Brittany. At school if anyone so much as glanced at her, they were slammed into a locker. He was so possessive over her, yet he didn't treat her the way she deserved to be.

Brittany insisted that he never touched her, but her friends thought otherwise when she showed up with unexplainable marks and bruises. Santana has tried countless times to make Brittany see what an asshole Johnny was, but Brittany was in denial. Mrs. Pierce already called the cops on him once and she didn't know Brittany was back together with him again. No one understood why she was.

"Brittany. Don't make me mad. I'm not in the mood for your shit," Johnny yelled pushing her back against the deck railing before walking away. He grabbed a beer off the patio table and disappeared through the crowd inside.

Santana watched Brittany try her best to compose herself, but Santana knew her too well. Brittany turned away and leaned against the banister. Quinn and Puck started for her, but Santana held up her hand to stop them.

The cool wind whipped against Brittany's face, stinging the tears she tried not to shed. Santana walked behind her and gently placed her hand over her best friend's shoulder. Brittany knew it was her, and she knew Santana saw everything which made the whole thing even more humiliating. She didn't want Santana to think she was a wimp. That she couldn't control her boyfriend. Santana turned Brittany to her by the shoulders and embraced her to her chest while lightly stroking her back as Brittany quietly cried into her.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk," she said softly kissing Brittany's forehead exactly where Johnny's grimy finger had pressed into before. Santana didn't care if anyone saw the kiss. Her best friend was hurting and she would do anything to make her feel better. She wasn't going to hide what she felt for Brittany any longer.

Brittany smiled up to her through her tears and took Santana's hand. She felt so lucky to have Santana in her life.

Santana led Brittany down the path from Amy's deck onto the connecting beach. She bent down and cuffed her dark denim jeans followed by Brittany's. They walked silently with Santana's arm around Brittany's shoulder. After finding a private area, they sunk to the sand, Brittany sitting between Santana's legs while comfortably resting herself against her best friend. Santana secured her arms around Brittany's waist and rested her chin over Brittany's left shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the tides roll in. Santana gazed over Brittany's dancer physique, admiring every inch of perfection. She moved Brittany's hair to the side and softly traced the faded scar along the side of her neck, remembering how she got it. Gently, she placed her lips against the damaged skin. Brittany closed her eyes absorbing how Santana's touch felt on her skin, leaving tingles wherever her fingers and lips touched.

"Why do you put up with him Britt?" She asked feeling Brittany's body instantly tighten up against her. Whenever the subject of Johnny came up between the two, things got tense.

"He loves me San," she mumbled turning her head into Santana's chest. The way she said it was almost as if she was trying to convince herself he loved her.

"Do you love him?" Santana waited for her to answer, but silence once again filled the crisp night air.

Brittany closed her eyes against Santana feeling the comfort she never felt with her boyfriend. She knew she was with the only person who made her feel truly safe and loved.

"Britt, I know you better than I know myself. Ever since you've been with Johnny and me Amy, we both became unhappy, hurt, and not the people we once were. Please do not put yourself through this again. Just end it for once and all," she begged.

Brittany sat up and cackled. "And do what San? If I dump Johnny, he'll make sure no one will go out with me again," she said frustrated.

Santana opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it. What was she thinking? She was going to tell Brittany Johnny couldn't stop her from being with her, but she didn't even know if Brittany felt the same way towards her. Sure Brittany's made out with girls experimentally, but she never mentioned being into one as a potential girlfriend.

Brittany observed how Santana bit on her lips as she was thinking. It was the cutest thing. "Wait stop, what am I doing? Santana's my best friend. And a girl. I can't look at her like that. But I can't help but feel attracted to her. No wonder Johnny thinks I'm dumb. I'm in love with a girl. Not only a girl, but my best friend. I have to hold these feelings in," Brittany rambled through her brain.

Santana continued to think about how much happier her life would be with Brittany as her girlfriend. But she knew it could never happen. It would never happen.

Brittany noticed Santana's confusion and tugged on her arm to get her attention.

"What's wrong San Tan?" She asked shifting her gaze to her friend's face.

Santana grinned as she stared off at sea. She was so use to Amy calling her 'Santana,' that when Brittany used one of her many nicknames that she gave her, it actually sounded refreshing. Like Brittany was the only one who knew the real her, trying to pull her back into the identity she once had. Santana inhaled Brittany's scent, pulling her closer to her body, and to her surprise Brittany gripped her tighter as well.

"San," Brittany whispered, tickling Santana's neck with her wavered voice.

"Hmm," were the only words that escaped Santana's mouth.

The moon reflected off their bodies, capturing the beauty they saw for one another. Brittany nervously chewed on her lip as they stared deeply into one another's eyes for what seemed like hours.

As they leaned closer, their minds wandered into slow motion, while their bodies raced with excitement. Their lips touched in a soft, sensuous way, leaving them both in a light headed state. Santana leaned in again touching Brittany's cheek, but Brittany pulled away.

"San we can't do this," Brittany cried, looking down to the sand instead of into the deep brown orbs staring at her so intently.

"Why?" were the only words that came out of Santana's mouth. That was the best kiss of her life. So much emotion and feeling were put into it.

"Because it's wrong San, and what about Johnny and Amy," she yelled. Brittany's heart was beating so hard. She wanted nothing but to be back in Santana's arms, but she was afraid. Afraid of what it would mean for their friendship and afraid of what Johnny would do to her if he found out.

"Johnny is a loser," Santana shouted.

"And Amy," Brittany questioned. She wanted to hear Santana say it; call her the name Amy deserved. A lying two faced bitch. But Santana remained silent, at a loss for words. Brittany had to ask.

"Do you love her San?" She whispered running her hands through the grains of sand.

Santana thought back to four months ago. Brittany had been working so hard and her dance instructor noticed. She was offered a chance to be the lead in her recital, a recital in which professional dance school reps were attending. She was ecstatic. The only catch was she had to audition. There were three other people up for the part, one being Amy. Amy told Santana that she would to anything to get the part. Santana didn't think anything of it until she got the call. Mrs. Pierce was talking a mile a minute, explaining that Brittany fell at the audition. She slipped across the stage, falling completely off it and landed on her right ankle. She left the hospital with a broken ankle and had to get stitches on the back of her neck where a glass vase fell and shattered on her from a table she hit into. Amy's words ran through her mind.

"Anything. I'll do anything to get that part."

While rushing to the hospital Santana acted as if nothing happened, acting as if was a freak accident. She confronted Amy about it after she had left and they had a major blow out. Amy ended up getting the part and Santana spent the night of the recital and Amy's celebration dinner with Brittany snuggled in her bed watching movies with Puck and Quinn. Johnny didn't even call.

Santana's mind wandered back to reality, her eyes focusing on the scar. Brittany sighed and got up. She started back for the party, but Santana jumped up grabbing her by the shoulders.

"There's only one person I could fall head over heels in love with. And Amy isn't that person," she said realizing her true feelings. Both had tears in their eyes and instead of comforting Brittany, for the first time in her life, she walked away from her.

Brittany watched her walk off. Santana just expressed her feelings for her and Brittany didn't even get the chance to tell her she felt the same way. Before Brittany could talk to her, a figure violently pushed her to the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

_**iChapter Two**_

_**From There to Here**_

_**Rated R/i**_

Things and people are not what we wish them to be; they are what they are. When Santana reached Amy's house the party seemed to die down. Only a few close friends were left to help clean up and finish off the liquor. Santana made her way over to Amy.

"Where were you?" She immediately and possessively asked. No hi; no want a drink; no want to screw; just interrogations with Amy. The only difference between her relationship and Brittany's was that she had the upper hand. Amy may have been a jealous person, but Santana would never let Amy talk down to her.

"Brittany and Johnny got in a fight," Santana said, feeling no need to explain more, or so she thought.

"Again? She's such a idiot for always going back to him," Amy vulgarly stated trying to hug Santana, but she pulled away.

"Yeah well if she's such an idiot for going back to him, I must be one too, for always going back to you," Santana yelled frustrated. She didn't need this, not now.

"What are you saying?" Amy shouted. Her venomous attitude appeared as she placed her hands on her hip.

"I'm saying stop being so fucking annoying Amy," she shouted, rolling her eyes at the expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Hey Sanny, you up for a game of pool," Puck interrupted trying to avoid the conflict about to start. He couldn't take two of his best friends fighting with their significant other.

"Yeah, he totally whipped Johnny's ass," Fnin chimed in, totally oblivious of what was going on.

'Johnny. Where was Johnny?' Santana thought. Her question was soon answered by an ear piercing scream, a Brittany scream.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"Johnny stop! Get off of me," Brittany screeched. She was beginning to panic because as bad to her as he was, he never displayed this type of behavior. He has said everything negative under the sun to her, slapped her around and left some unexplainable marks, but never forced himself on her. Johnny made Brittany feel lower than dirt sometimes.

Johnny pinned Brittany to the sand leaning over her with breath reeking of alcohol. His hand covered her mouth, as he sloppily and unlovingly kissed his way down her body. His free hand moved up and underneath Brittany's shirt while something else pressed into her thigh. Her stomach turned at the thought of what was about to happen. She tried with all her mite to push him off but he was too strong for her.

"Stop," She screamed with tears running down her face. Johnny violently gripped his bigger hands around Brittany's shoulders and shook her shouting form, yelling at her to shut up.

"Help! Santana help," she begged choking on the tears flooding her face. She managed to get in a sitting position, but Johnny continued to try and get her to lie back down.

Blood boiled in Johnny's head. He met eyes with Brittany for a second, both freezing as if time stopped. She looked at him pleadingly, trying to get him to see what he was doing. He came back to reality flashing her a disgusted look. He raised his hand and thrashed it across her cheek, throwing her head to the side, creating a burning sensation.

"You stupid bitch, accuse me of cheating? Yeah well you'll learn. I'm going to take the only thing you can give to make you mine," he said reaching for the buttons on Brittany's jeans. Brittany reached down trying to hold her pants together, but Johnny's grip was stronger.

"Please don't do this. I don't want this," she begged.

"Yeah, well I'm tired of waiting," Johnny said forcing her jeans down. "Don't cry, you know you want it," he said kissing Brittany's neck.

Brittany didn't give up though, she threw her hands at Johnny's chest trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She felt some of his weight relived as Johnny undid his pants, but it was soon replaced again. Brittany looked away as he groped her, hoping Santana or one of her friends would return and save her before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

_**iChapter Three**_

_**Lost Innocence**_

_**Rated R/i**_

Santana raced to the backdoor as a high pitched voice echoed through the house. Everyone stopped in the room looking for one person, and she wasn't anywhere in site.

"Everyone stays inside," Santana hollered as Amy grabbed her hand.

"Santana don't," she pleaded pulling her back.

Santana looked at her with disbelief. Was she actually saying that?

Quinn pulled Amy back before turning to Santana. "I'm calling the police."

Santana ran out to the back deck and saw something she didn't want to see, an empty deck. She continued hearing muffled screams and raced down the deck steps, tripping over the last one. She dusted off the sand and ran to find Brittany.

Brittany's prayers hadn't been answered in time. Her jeans were thrown to the side and her shirt pushed up to her neck, exposing her body to the monster above her. She cried out in pain as Johnny roughly pushed into her, not caring that it was her first time or whether it felt good or not. He stared right through Brittany.

"Stop! Stop." Brittany's screams turned weaker and weaker.

Vomit began to rise in her throat causing her to binge into the sand. Johnny made a disgusted face then continued to manipulate her body.

Santana ran to where she and Brittany were before. She saw two shadowed figures, one over the other, and the top figure moving up and down. Tears formed in Santana's eyes, while anger erupted from within. She ran towards the shadowed bodies, pained by the torment getting done to Brittany, her Brittany.

"Stop, it hurts," Brittany sobbed. She was in so much pain; she just wanted it to be over.

"No! You're mine now," Johnny grunted evilly.

He went to push in harder, but Santana knocked the wind out of him by kicking him hard in the side. He rolled to the side clutching himself.

"You bastard," Santana roared continuing to kick him in the gut. Brittany's body shook uncontrollably. She noticed blood all over the sand and began choking on her tears. Still in shock, she pulled up her underwear and tried to cover herself up with her ripped clothing. Quinn, Puck, and two police officers ran from the distance, a blanket in hand.

"I'll kill you if you ever touch her again! Do you hear me?" Santana yelled punching Johnny continually.

Quinn's mouth dropped when she saw Santana and Brittany. She looked back and forth between the two and when Brittany nodded Quinn busted into tears. The police officers rushed into action, pulling Santana away from Johnny. The one officer read Johnny his rights while cuffing him and taking him back to the police car. The other one rushed to Brittany's side, trying to get a statement. Puck took the blanket and wrapped it around Brittany, holding her trembling body while helping her answer all of the officer's questions.

Trying to take in what happened; Santana knew this would change everything. She watched Puck try and comfort Brittany, but Brittany was still in shock herself. What felt like hours her and Quinn stood in silence each in their own thoughts.

"The ambulance is on the way," Quinn said trying to bring some comfort to her friend.

"Quinn we have to be strong for Britt. I mean I have a feeling she's not going to be herself for a while. We have to stick together, me and you and Puck, and be there for her, every step of the way," she said calmly. Truth was she wanted to burst into tears, but she had to hold it together. She was the one who had to be extra strong, for everyone, especially for her best friend.

"Look, I'm going to try and talk to Britt. I need you to go back to Amy's and let everyone know its okay. Don't tell them what happened. That's up to Brittany," Santana whispered.

"Okay. Just make sure she's going to go to the hospital okay. She needs to be looked at," Quinn rambled, knowing how much Brittany hated hospitals.

"I'll handle it," Santana said, pushing Quinn in the direction of Amy's.

The officer talking to Brittany told her he was going to wait until the ambulance got there. She continually repeated that she did not want to go to the hospital. Puck tried explaining that they needed to do a rape kit on her and she flipped at the mention of the word.

"Excuse me, can you give us a minute," Santana said, stepping in front of the officer.

He nodded politely and he and Puck walked a few feet away.

Santana sat down next to Brittany, afraid to touch her because of what she's read about rape victims. Instead she stared at Brittany until she spoke. Brittany finally meant Santana's eyes and gave a soft smile.

"You can hold me. I trust you San," she said calmly.

Santana looked at her bewildered. Brittany was acting as if nothing happened. She wrapped the falling blanket tightly around Brittany and sat her sideways on her lap, her legs resting in the grains of sand, and her head under Santana's chin.

"How can you be so calm Britt, after what just happened?" Santana wondered aloud, pulling Brittany secure to herself so she felt safe. She felt Brittany's heart beating 10X fast as it normally does.

"San," she whispered uneasy. That was all it took for the dam to break.

Santana looked down to see tears' running down Brittany's flushed cheeks. She planted soft kisses over Brittany's face and rubbed her back as she cried.

"Britt Britt I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry," she bawled rocking them back and forth as tears fled from both their eyes.

"He's going to pay. I'll make sure he's locked up for life," Santana yelled startling Brittany.

"San," Brittany said unsure of her feelings.

"Hmm?" Santana asked never wanting to let her go.

"He took away my virginity. I mean I can never have that back. The only person I wanted to have it was…" Brittany paused not wanting to ruin their relationship.

"Who?' Santana asked calmly rubbing Brittany's shivering arms up and down.

"You," she whispered barely audible, not meeting Santana's eyes.

Santana lifted her chin smiling.

"Really?" She asked as Brittany nodded.

"Well in my eyes, you are still a virgin, and I will be honored when you decide to share your love with me," Santana said laughing at her cheesiness.

Brittany laughed too, for the first time that night.

"So does that mean you don't think I'm dirty or a coward for not being able to stop him," Brittany asked forcing herself to look Santana in the eyes, needing to know if she was wrong in what happened.

Santana's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Britt this was not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You tried to get away. You are the strongest person I know. To be able to sit here with me and share your feelings and worries and fears. I do not find you dirty or impure. I see a beautiful woman who I respect so much. Brittany you are not a coward. You are the bravest person I know, and even though he took away your virginity, he will never have your pride or your strength. I know you will pull through from this. Once this is behind you, it will never be forgotten, but it will also never control your life either," Santana cried.

Her trembling hands held the sides of Brittany's face, tears in both their eyes. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, embracing her in one of the biggest hugs ever. She pulled back a little and looked Santana in the eyes smiling.

"San that was the sweetest most meaningful thing anyone has ever said to me. I am so glad to have you in my life, otherwise I would never be able to get through this," Brittany said resting her hand on Santana's cheek.

"I'm glad I have you in mine too. Just promise me you won't bottle up your feelings. Britt this going to be a long and challenging road and in order to cross it you need to release what's keeping you from moving," Santana begged searching through Brittany's eyes, trying to understand what she was thinking.

"I promise," she stated softly.

"Guys the ambulance is here," Puck said, hating to interrupt.

"Okay," Brittany whispered bowing her head trying to keep it together.

Santana lifted her chin and gently kissed Brittany's cheek.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," she said caressing the spot her lips touched.

Brittany let out a small smile.

"That's my Britt Britt. Now I'm gonna go with you. Do you want…" she started but Brittany put her finger over Santana's opened mouth.

"They can know what happened. I just don't want everyone making a big deal about it. I want them to treat me normal, not like some… well a victim," she said refusing to call herself a rape victim.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital," Puck announced, already half way back to Amy's house.

Santana nodded uneasy as she helped Brittany get up. A couple of wobbly steps later, Brittany was soon lifted by Santana and carried to the EMTs rushing towards them.


End file.
